Rum Fish
by southern cross
Summary: A simple purchase changes perceptions. Jacob/Rachel


I absolutely love this pairing. This fandom seems like a tricky one given all the science so I kept it light which was a change for me and I hope you like the result. I own nothing and mean no harm. Please enjoy and review.

* * *

"Here I thought you might like these," he hands her a colorful bag of Swedish fish and she takes them cautiously, surprised at his consideration.

"Oh, uh, thank you," his eyes study her face, curious as what she was thinking. They were only a bag of candy, he had seen them and recalled her having purchased them once before. She was looking down at them like she had never seen the brand before. The need to explain took over.

"I was getting something for myself," she nodded as he pulled a roll of butter rum lifesavers from his pocket, "didn't want you to feel left out."

How very considerate of him. In unison they opened their sweets each indulging before their eyes met again over fructose filled heaven, she eyed the roll clutched in his palm and smiled around a red fish, "admit it, you just didn't want to share."

Jacob shrugged, pointing the roll at her, she waved him off with a laugh raising her bag, and "these are great, thanks."

"Your welcome," they walked side by side back to the car, they were needed back at the hospital, more than likely their victim was still knocked out, but it was their job to check and re-check.

Rachel didn't mind her job and she certainly didn't' mind the company, she just wondered when he started thinking about her, and the idea gave her a little start of alarm. She knew first hand that when Jacob Hood started thinking about something he very rarely stopped.

They spoke little on the drive back to the hospital, he concentrated on the papers they had printed out earlier, she focusing on the road, the traffic, any cars that may be following, and any pedestrians that took more than a cursory glance at them.

Neither was either more or less aware of the other's presence than the last car ride, but it felt strange to her sitting next to him when she knew that he had been considerate and attentive enough to buy her one of her favorite types of candy.

She was over thinking things, she had a 'tell', a small knot of tension over her cheek bone that appeared when she was being thoughtful. It did not go unnoticed by him that first he knew such a tell and second that it bothered him that she was thinking so hard on what was supposed to be a simple bag of candy.

"You can always give me $1.69 if it makes you feel better."

Getting busted was never pleasant, especially when you were enclosed in a vehicle and could not retreat. She lifted her chin and chose the next best option available.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

She cursed herself the moment the words left her mouth. His eyes had been cut her way for sure, but his comment had been off handed, he had simply picked up on her puzzlement and rather than gloss over it she side stepped it entirely and now his curiosity was piqued.

His body had turned full in his seat, twisting her way as far as the seat belt would allow and he had that look, that damn stubborn annoying, 'I'm going to figure this out' look and it was aimed at her.

"Why Agent Young I do believe you are lying to me."

In all their time together he wasn't sure she had ever out right lied to him when matters of his personal safety or national security were not concerned. True they had not shared much in the of personal or even social banter, but still it was proving remarkable that she had never lied to him, and more to the point that he had never noticed it before.

Not to say that he had ever lied to her either, well, it would be overly confident to say that he had, because he could have and not realized it, but he didn't think so. And now she had and a whole new world of social possibilities had been discovered.

Lying sucked, more importantly when she wasn't flashing her badge, she sucked at it and she knew it; and any doubts she may have had had been erased since Jacob Hood of all people had seen through her words. While brilliant in so many areas, his perception of people was limited to shades of abstract; and even so he had seen through her.

"You're right, I was, I'm sorry."

No one liked to admit defeat, especially not him, and he knew now that it very much bothered her. So he shared that with her, gave her the out he knew he would want and bridged the topic of new social interactions.

If he was going to buy her candy and she was going to lie to him than perhaps they should dine together in a real restaurant rather than separately in their hotel rooms.

His suggestions were scandalous; really, she had a hard time keeping her focus on the road ahead. How they had gotten to shared meals and his sudden interest in what the last novel she read was, 'Sunshine' she had muttered, from Swedish Fish she was at a loss.

And she did not like to be at a loss.

The hospital parking lot ended all discussion of food and fish and books and he could see her relief. He found the interruption disappointing and that in turn left him surprised. They were in the middle of a case and while it usually consumed every thought and emotion he found their interaction had settled in amongst the questions and problems at hand.

There was a hitch in his shoulders that hadn't been there when they had left the hospital and it irritated her that she noticed it. He was pleased with something and she was fairly certain it had nothing to do with the case and everything to do with them.

That there was a 'them' to have an 'everything' associated too was enough to make her teeth grind.

"We won't have to start with dinner Rachel," her jaw locked, her feet stopped, he kept walking, stopping once he made it to the door to their victims room. It may have been his assumption or use of her first name that had her gaping at him and he added it to his growing list of things he found himself eager to know about his handler.

"You can buy me a pretzel after we leave here," he sent her a lazy grin that she strongly considered smacking off his face, "I am suddenly craving something salty."

He was messing with her, grinning at her and reading her mind and now he was just standing there waiting for her to respond or follow or shoot him, which was an idea she was also considering.

"Must be the sweets," he took out the roll of lifesavers and waved them at her, knowing full well he was playing with fire and having no idea, no plan, and no hypothesis as to why.

The bastard was waving candy at her and smiling at her and after her first and then second double blink he winked at her; ohmygod.

Jacob Hood was flirting with her.

Leaving her to stew out in the hallway he wondered if there had been any studies as to steam rising from peoples ears he found new clarity as he looked down as the battered body; there was work to do now.

She followed him quickly, pushing aside her shock and wonder and she could admit –to herself only- excitement at this new aspect of their relationship. From the door she studied him as he moved around the room, taking inventory, reading charts, muttering to himself. He was an interesting man, a complicated one, and there might be something to be said for discovering what went on in his head.

Reaching into her pocket she pulled out another fish slipping it into her mouth, she was on her second chew when his eyes raised and from across the room sent her a reassuring smile. He had figured it out; the big break in the case had come.

Yes, it might be interesting to discover what went on in Jacob Hoods' head, but there was always a but, she pondered it as she moved to the bed ready to begin translating to others what he revealed, it might be dangerous to her heart.


End file.
